Rising From the Ashes
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: Tokio Hotel has fallen apart. Tom's on drugs, Bill's comatose, Georg's an engineer, and Gustav's at Cambridge. 4 girls find out, and help the 4 Germans who stole the world's, and their, hearts to get back on top and rise from the ashes. T 4 drug/alchol
1. Chapter 1

_**Rising From the Ashes**_

**The End**

_Tom P.O.V._

I don't know exactly what happened, or how it happened so fast. One moment, my life was amazing, and I'm on top of the world. A loving family, an amazing brother who I would do anything for and vice versa, two wonderful band mates with whom I loved to crack jokes with, and most of importantly, the best fans on earth. But the phone call changed that.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_2 years ago..._

"Hallo?" I answered the phone.

"Yes, is this Tom Kaulitz?" a shaking voice asked.

"Why yes, yes it is. Who is this?" I asked charmingly, trying to calm the female down.

"I'm a paramedic. It's your brother. He was in a car accident. You were his In Case of Emergency contact.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked frantically.

"I'm sorry. He's unresponsive. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss. You may come see him in the hospital if you like. Wait a moment, he's responding!" she yelled. I almost shouted for joy, my brother would be okay!

"Who are you talking to?" a slurred voice asked in the background.

"You brother," the paramedic responded. "Tom."

"Who's that? I don't have a brother."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Now_

I went to the hospital that night to try to get some of his memory back, but it was no use. Later that night, he went back into his coma. Without Bill, the band fell into ruins. Last I heard, Georg was working at some engineering company somewhere, and Gustav was studying abroad. Well, you know what happened to Bill, so that leaves me. I'm now in my own apartment, wiped of all memory of my comatose brother. My family sent me to a shrink, but all that did was get me hooked on sleeping pills and anti-depressants. I party all night, take my drugs, go to sleep, take more drugs, and party some more. So now you know the beginning and middle, it's time you learned the end.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_No one P.O.V._

Tom turned on the t.v. and cranked the volume up very loud so no one would hear the chair being kicked over. He laughed crazily as he popped some pills, drank some beer, set up the chair and noose, and thought over his life. He took one last swig, climbed on the chair, positioned the noose, and kicked the chair to the ground.

**A.N. Soooooo if I get a review, then I'll post the other chapter I have written soon. If I don't, well then, you'll never find out the rest of the story!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! JK but seriously, plz review I wanna no what you think!!!!! Soooo if I don't get to post in the next few days before Christmas.... MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ALABAMA YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**Love always, Morgan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Livin' On A Prayer**

_Anna Morgan P.O.V._

"I have noooo idea." I laughed as I walked down the hall of a random apartment building I had entered to escape from some psychos outside. Now I was laughing with my three best friends via Bluetooth. I was in Berlin, Germany. Rhi was in Paris, France. Alex was in Madrid, Spain. Summer was in London, England. We were all laughing at the idiocy of our favorite YouTube video, "The Greatest Freakout Ever.". A crash came from the apartment I was passing. I heard strange, gurgling noise and had a gut feeling someone was in trouble. Both my parents were in the military, so I knew exactly what to do. "Hang on guys." I told them. I tried the lock, but it didn't turn. Finally, I did what I was taught, I broke down the door. What I saw shocked me.

Drugs and beer bottles were scattered all over the room. The apartment itself was in shambles; dirty dishes piled up in the sink, the trash can was overflowing, and almost everything was was covered in a layer of dust and grime. Last but not least, was Tom Kaulitz from the once great Tokio Hotel suspended from the ceiling. He was still jerking a little, so he wasn't dead yet. I grabbed the chair, set it upright, and climbed onto it. I gently lifted him out of the noose. He was heavy, but not so much I couldn't lift him. I put us both on the ground and began CPR.

"What are you doing?" They asked at once.

"Saving a life worth saving. Gotta go, talk to you soon." I told them as I ripped the earpiece out. After about five minutes, he began to come around.

"Who are you?" he asked still a little stoned from his drug/alcohol intake.

"Anna Morgan Waver." I told him as I eased him up against the couch. I pitied him. He had become known as the "King of Sin and Parties" since his band's demise and brother's coma. He thought for a moment, then exploded.

"Why didn't you let me die?! I wowuld hae been better off dead! Without my brother I am nothing!" He raved.

"He's not dead, Tom." I tried to tell him.

"He might as well be! He left me!" He started to sob. "We swore never to leave each other, then he broke his promise! How could he leave me? It was on purpose! It's punishment for all the lying I've done, I know it! He never liked the person on camera because he said it wasn't the real me! Oh, how we fought over it! We weren't as close as we were at the time of the crash. I never got the chance to say I'm sorry, and I hate myself for it. I'm so sorry Bill! Please, just WAKE UP! Anna Morgan, I swear if he'll just wake up, I'll change! Hold me to it! And I'm sorry all you dans have seen is the casanova, not me! I'm so sorry..." He collapsed on the floor in body wracking sobs. I immediately scooted closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. His whole body shook, and before long tears were streaming down my face as well. Right then I knew if Bill could, no would, wake up, the world could be right again. He looked up at me, his face red and puffy. The sobs had stopped, but the tears still flowed freely. I gently brushed them away with my fingertips. "Anna Morgan, you won't leave will you?"

"No, Tom. We'll make it through together. Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear. Livin' on a prayer."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Meanwhile... Rhi P.O.V._

One moment I was talking with Anna Morgan, Summer, and Alex, and the next thing I know Anna Morgan's doing what sounds like CPR and "saving a life worth saving". We voiced who it could be after she hung up.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Psh, who knows? Probably some random, hot guy on the street." Alex laughed.

"I don't know, it sounded more serious than that." Summer pointed out.

"True..." Alex and I mused. I was shopping here in Paris when "Zoom Into Me" started playing.

"Um, gotta go guys. Talk to you later." I hung up and drowned myself in Bill Kaulitz's voice. It was a shame what had happened to Tokio Hotel since his coma. Part of me wished that smiling face would wake up, yet my logical side knew it wouldn't happen. Yet, I believe I'll always be livin' on a prayer.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Summer P.O.V._

I had no idea where I was going now. All my thoughts were with Anna, and hoping she had saved whoever it was she had been trying to save. Her favorite song, "By Your Side" went through my head, and how she was by the side of whoever needed her. Our favorite band, Tokio Hotel, had fallen to pieces since Bill went into his coma. Since then, my favorite, Gustav, had gone off the grid. Nobody had heard from him since about two months after the crash. For all the world knew, Gustav Schafer could be dead. Everyday since he left, I've been livin on a prayer he would come back, and make his beautiful music again.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Alex P.O.V._

I wandered the streets of Madrid, "A City of Light" aimlessly. I thought of my favorite song by Tokio Hotel, "Darkside of the Sun". In a way, Madrid could be compared to that song. Madrid could be dark, like a darkside, but light, like the sun. My thoughts flew to my favorite bassist, Georg. He had apparently gone to work at some engineering company here in Madrid, I think. I missed the concerts, and I'm always livin on a prayer that my favorite bassist will take to the stage again.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::.::Tokio-Hotel

_Gustav P.O.V._

I was sitting in class at Cambridge University in London, but that's not where my mind was. I got a feeling something had happened in Germany, then a couple of minutes later, it eased itself away. My thoughts went to my home, and former band. I haven't even touched a pair of drum sticks since the last practice we had two years ago. I had had to get out. On top of the ruined band, there was the painful memory of my girlfriend the world hadn't known about, the one killed in the drive-by shooting. After that, I had a breakdown and left. I've been looking for love but it's been no use. Huh, now I'm sounding like Bill. Bill. Without him, Tom fell, and hard. I loved him like a brother, and couldn't stand to see him like that, I guess I've always been livin on a prayer that the band will come back, and I'll find true love at last.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel:..::Tokio-Hotel

_Georg P.O.V. _

Another piece came my way. I picked it up and inspected it much like I would have inspected a bass guitar at one time. But that was when the band existed, and we were on top. Part of me has always missed the music, and the rush of the stage. But I always knew my leaving had been for the best, hadn't it? Lately, I've been questioning whether or not that statement was true. The more I think about it, the more I realize I've been wrong all along. I guess, part of me wants to pick up a bass with my boys again. The more I thought, the realized it was true. Note to self, book a flight to Germany soon. I'm now livin on a prayer that maybe things can go back to normal.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Bill P.O.V._

I slowly became aware of all the machines I was hooked up to. I blinked, and my vision cleared. On the board, it said, "Status: Comatose". At least I remembered how to read. I soon realized I was thirsty, hungry, and sore. A picture floated in my head, and I vaguely recognized him as someone named Tom. I couldn't remember the relation, only that it was someone named Tom. Only having barely any memory started to scare me. Then, I began livin on a prayer that somehow, my memory would return.

**A.N. Sooooooooooo sorry that took 4ever to get up here!!!!! :( I feel horrible. You can throw things at me if you like...... BUT PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!! :) Anyway, Happy (late) New Year!!!! One last thing. I'm sorry, but due to writer's block, **_**Keep Me From Falling **_**and **_**My Story: The Asylum **_**will be taken down. I'm sorry, but I just lost all inspiration for them. :( They will be completely down by Saturday, January 9th. Anyway plz review!!!!!! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning of a New Start**

_Anna Morgan P.O.V._

Soon after we swore never to leave each other, I helped Tom up off of the floor.

"You need to clean up." I told him.

"Okay." He agreed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and headed for the bathroom. All the drugs and alcohol may not have been out of his system, but he seemed pretty sober. I looked around in despair. I started cleaning up around the place; taking out the trash, picking up the beer and pill bottles, and taking the noose down. I found some cleaner and started cleaning and dusting everything in sight.

About two hours later, I was working on vacuuming. The place hadn't been as dirty as it first seemed. Tom came out in nothing but sweatpants leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I shot back.

"it looks like you're trying to help by cleaning." He observed.

"Well, that's the point." I cut the vacuum off and looked at him. "Is it working?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled back. "I've been thinking though. We need to get you off of that crap." I motioned to the pills on the counter.

"I think I can do that. But, why?" He asked.

"One, because you're killing yourself. Two because because, _when _not _if _Bill wakes up, somebody needs to be ready to get back on top." I walked over to him. I'd give him this, he may have been on a lot of crap, but he had still been working out.

"But, why do I have to start it?" He whined.

"Because," I wrapped my arms around his waist lightly. "Who better to start the rise than the older of the twins Kaulitz?" I smiled.

"Ummmmm..." He pretended to think for a minute. "I don't know!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. We laughed, then a thought hit my brain.

"I gotsa question..." I toyed around.

"Yeeees?"

"How did you go from suicidal to happy-go-lucky in about two hours?"

"Because I had a reason."

"What would that be?"

"You came."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Rhi P.O.V._

After buying a couple of purses, some shoes, some more jeans etc., I made my way back home.

"Miss Rhi?" Angeline, my maid asked from the room she was cleaning.

"Yes, it's just me, Angeline." I reassured her. She poked her head out.

"Okay." She smiled and followed me to the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. Well, maybe some Coke and Skittles." I smiled again as I stretched out on the couch.

"Coming right up, Miss." She ducked out of the room. I picked up _Pride and Prejudice, _but the Old English bored and confused me, so I reached for the remote and turned on the t.v. My mouth popped open and my eyes widened right as Angeline walked in.

"Madmoiselle?" She rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. I nodded my head dumbly and pointed to the television screen, and the breaking news.

"Angeline." I said.

"Yes?"

"Leave the room for a moment."

"Yes, Madmoiselle." She left the room. I let out an excited/shocked scream that resounded through the house.

"Breaking news: Bill Kaulitz is alive and awake! He reportedly woke up about two hours ago asking who Tom was. Apparently, he has some amnesia, but miraculously remembers how to read! He's not quite up for interviews at this time." Then the camera zoomed out from the reporter and sort of zoomed in on my angel's makeupless face. He was still gorgeous.

All of a sudden, a woman who I assumed was Bill's mother, Simone, asked the camera crew gently to give her son some privacy. It flipped back to regular programming. I had to call Anna. I picked up my Nokia and hit Anna's speed dial number. It rang a couple of times.

"Hello?" She asked brightly.

"Anna!" I screamed.

"Rhi!" She screamed back.

"Guess what?! Guess what?!" I squealed.

"What?! What?!" She squealed. I took a deep breath.

"Bill's awake." I spoke calmly.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, turn on the news." I told her.

"Who is that?" I heard a voice in the background that eerily sounded like Bill's brother, Tom.

"My friend, Rhi. She's a fan of your brother." She spoke to the voice, whom she unknowingly revealed as Tom.

"Anna, is that Tom Kaulitz?" I asked warily.

"Um... Well... Yes..." She finally answered.

"Okay. You sure you remember all your self defense techniques?" I double checked, knowing his rep all too well.

"Rhi!" She exclaimed almost as if she was shocked.

"Anna! You know his rep as well as the rest of the world!" I shot back at her.

"He's not like that." She screamed.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Because I just saved him from himself!" She said angrily.

"What?" I said a little taken aback as her words sunk in. "He tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes!" She said, almost crying.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked worriedly.

"I will be. Hang on, I'll be right back." She promised. I could imagine her walking away from Tom. I heard a door close in the background. She then proceeded to tell me of Tom's attempted suicide, and how she then saved his life. My heart overflowed with pity for him.

"Will you tell him about Bill?" I asked. She stayed quiet for a minute before replying.

"I think I will. It might motivate him to clean up." She said. I heard the door burst open in the background. "Tom! Wait, what's wrong?" She tried to soothe him.

"Bill! Bill! He's awake!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down please." She told him. "Sorry Rhi, gotta go." She laughed.

"Have fun." I told her hopefully.

"Oh yeah, you know it." She sighed.

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and I sat back and basked in the wonderfulness of Bill's timing to wake up.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Anna Grace P.O.V._

Tom dragged me to the living room where he had the t.v. blaring the news.

"Bill Kaulitz is alive! As far as well, perhaps not, but we all have our hopes up. The only problem is he has amnesia." The reporter smiled.

"So, his memory hasn't returned." Tom said sorrowfully.

A plan popped into my head. "Don't worry, Tom.i have an idea."

"What would that be?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I have three friends, and one of the main things we have in common is you're our favorite band. So... I was thinking..." He nodded as I laid out my plan.

"Do you think it'll work?" He looked up hopefully. I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, laying my head there as well.

"I hope so, Tomi," I said using his childhood name. "I hope so."

**A.N. Sooooo..... Whatcha think Anna Morgan's plan is?????? You'll find out in the next couple of chapters. :) Also, I have a lot coming up soon, but I'll try to update as much as possible. I have more written, like a chapter and 3/4 of another one.... Lol But, I am working on it, I promise. :) Anyway, I might better be getting ready to go to bed... :'( Guten nacht!!!!! Oh and REVIEW!!!! OR YOU DON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER..... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape to the Stars**

_Gustav P.O.V._

I had left class. Just got up and walked out. There had been no point in staying when I wasn't focused. It was cold in London this time of year, and it felt good to me. I unlocked the apartment and entered. Out of habit, I grabbed Coke and Skittles from the kitchen, the Tokio Hotel Tradition, and reached for the remote on my way to crash in a recliner.

"See, only 400 pounds!"

"Alex Russo! Get in here!"

"Today in Baghdad..."

"Bill Kaulitz is awake!"

"The score is now 25-12..."

Wait, had I heard right.? Bill? Awake? I flipped the channels back furiously until I saw the one I was looking for.

"Bill Kaulitz is awake! He awoke around 9:30 this evening. Apparently he has some memory, because he keeps asking for Tom. However, he doesn't seem to remember who Tom is. Maybe it's time for Tokio Hotel to regroup," the reporter winked before the camera switched to normal programming. I hadn't even realized I had been sitting bolt upright. I slumped back and let my racing thoughts process. Maybe I should get back to Germany. No, I'm not needed. I was staying, I thought.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Georg P.O.V._

I came in and headed for the computer. I _really _ needed to go home. I more than likely wouldn't see Tom, he's probably too crazy to even talk to by now. Still, it would probably be nice to see my parents again. Well, I really shouldn't take off this close to our Winter Break... I exited the travel website window and turned on the t.v.

"Bill Kaulitz is awake! He awoke around 9:30 this evening. Apparently he has some memory, because he keeps asking for Tom. However, he doesn't seem to remember who Tom is. Maybe it's time for Tokio Hotel to regroup."

So Bill did wake up. Maybe Tom can get back on track now. Perhaps I should go help Simone... Nah, she can take care of her boys. But maybe I should see Tom for Christmas...

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Anna Morgan P.O.V._

I started calling the girls and telling them the crazy plan. I told them where to find who, except for telling Rhi to get her little self to Berlin. If this works, YAY! If it doesn't maybe I can escape to the stars...

**A.N. Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like almost 2 months!!!!! I FEEL TERRIBLE!!!!!!! LIFE HAS BEEN TO CRAZY!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! :'( Anyway... You'll get what you want virtually if you review!!!!! Please!!!!! Ich liebe dich!!!!!!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Plan Carried Out Part I**

_Summer P.O.V._

"You want me to do what?!?" I almost screamed into the phone. "And you're with who?" I _did _scream into the receiver.

"You will bring Gustav back to Germany and re-teach him drums if you have to. And I'm sitting with Tom Kaulitz," Anna Morgan repeated.

I collapsed in a chair. "Okay, I think I got it that time."

"Can you handle it?" She inquired worriedly.

"Psh, yeah..." I told her. "I just can't believe what we're about to do."

"Yeah, it's pretty psycho, but I think it'll work," she confirmed. "You remember all the details?"

"Yeah, but run over them one more time, just in case," I double checked what I had written as Anna morgan went back over the little things. "Okay, got it."

"Okay, good luck!" Anna encouraged.

"Thanks! I'ma need it!" I laughed.

"Anna Morgan! Anna Morgan! When can we get more pasta so I can make the sauce to go with it?" I heard Tom chant in the background.

"More like good luck to you," we laughed.

"Thanks, bye!" She giggled.

"Byez!" I clicked the phone off and closed my eyes. After a couple of minutes I opened them again and allowed my mind blown thoughts to process. I needed to be at the university by 4:00. It was just then 2:00, so I had time to prep, but not much. I had better make good what little time I had before I met the best drummer of all time.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Alex P.O.V._

"Okay, where do I go?" I inquired as soon as AnnaMorgan finished lying out her crazy scheme. I listened intently as Anna gave me the name and address of the company Georg worked for. "Got it."

"Okay, good luck." She laughed lightly.

"Thanks, you too." I laughed with her.

"Alright, bye, chica."

"Adios!" I hung up. I glanced at the clock. 3:30. I had an hour and a half before I met Georg. I shuffled through my closet for the perfect outfit to meet the world famous bassist.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Summer P.O.V. 1 & 1/2 hours later..._

I paced around the park, letting the wind whip through my hair. I shoved my balled fists into my pockets trying to keep them warm. I paced the trails of the familiar park, trying to figure what to say. Plan first, then name? No. Name first? Sure. Then plan? What else was there? What if he laughed, or called me crazy? Or, what if he laughed and walked off? What if, what if, what if?! I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"No, excuse me," a think male German accent answered. He held out his hand. "I'm Gustav."

My head snapped up, and a little gush of wind escaped my lips. "G-Gu-Gustav?" I stammered as I timidly took his hand.

"Ja, that's me," he laughed good-naturedly as he gently pumped my hand up and down in a steady rhythm. He released my hand and focused his eyes on me. "What's your name?"

"Summer." I looked into his eyes for the first time. I drowned in the sparkling chocolate pools. His eyes had tiny flecks of gold, unnoticed unless you looked really closely.

"Well, Summer, you look like a nice girl. Coffee?" His eyes were almost shyly begging. I finally unfroze, and let out a small smile.

"Sure, let's go."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Alex P.O.V. 1 & 1/2 hours later..._

I flipped through the magazine, casually glancing up occasionally to check the clock on the wall of the company Georg Listing worked for. About two minutes after I looked down, a stream of people exited the double doors on either side of the front desk. I watched the steady stream carefully, searching for the one I needed. Just as I was about to give up, the one face I needed exited the doors nearest me. Unfortunately he was accompanied by two other guys. Ugh, I had to get him alone. And I thought up the perfect plan.

"Georg! It's been too long!" I exclaimed as I ran up and threw my arms around his shoulders. "Name's Alex, pleasee play along!" I whispered so only he could hear. I relaxed as I felt his arms rise to mine.

"Alex, my dear, I've missed you so much!" He smiled as he held me at arms length. "Will you boys excuse me? I need some alone time with this beautiful young lady," he winked. My cheeks blossomed with color, I could feel it. He slipped an arm around my waist and led me to his car. We made small talk and laughed for no reason as we walked. When we got to the car, he opened the car door and I climbed in.

As he closed the door, my mind started to turn over how I could present this hair-brained scheme. When he settled in the driver's seat, I knew I had run out of time.

"Okay, what do you want?" His eyes stared into mine searchingly, but I didn't break his gaze.

"First off, my name _is_ Alex. Second..." I cut straight to the point; including our names, the plans, and the goal. As I finished, I took a deep breath. "So, are you in?"

"Hmmm... I'll have to think about it. Dinner tonight?" He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"Fine. Be at your house at 6:30?" He asked.

"That would be lovely." I gave him the address and slid out of the car.

"By the way, I'll have your answer by then," he called as I closed the car door.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Summer P.O.V. 30 minutes later..._

"One chocolate frappucino and one cafe mocha." The barista called from behind the counter.

"I'll get them," Gustav got up and headed to the counter. I turned my story over in my head. It sounded insane. Heck, who was I kidding?! It was insane! He came back all too soon.

"Your chocolate frappucino my lady," he smiled as he set the coffee on the table. "Now, what brings us here, other than the fact I would love to get to know a lovely young lady such as yourself?" He asked as he took a sip of cafe mocha.

"Well, you see..." I began. I almost quit right then and there, if it hadn't been for the encouraging glance Gustav shot my way. I spilled the whole story. The main jist included Anna working with Tom to clean him up, and help him relearn his parts on the guitar if it was necessary. Rhi, meanwhile, would help Bill recover his memory. Alex would work with Georg on the bass. "And, I'm helping you, if you accept that is."

"What am I accepting to do?" He asked.

"Get back together as Tokio Hotel, possibly move back to Germany..." I added sheepishly. Gustav sighed and set his coffee down.

"Well, what else can I say? Count me in."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Alex P.O.V.- Madrid_

Georg arrived around 6:30.

"Heyy," I greeted him as I opened the door. My dress was scarlet, and my eyes were ringed with black eyeshadow/eyeliner. I let my black hair flow naturally wavy, and had red lipstick to top it all off.

"For you, my lovely date." He withdrew a dozen red roses from behind his back with a flourish.

"Why, thank you," I was a little taken aback. It wasn't at all I expected. "Come in, sit while I put them in water." I motioned to the living room with one hand while the other opened the door a little wider. I took the roses with the hand that wasn't holding the door.

"Thanks, but I'll just wait here." He clasped his hands in front of him. He was in a suit, and his long brunette hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Suit yourself," I chuckled as I entered the kitchen. It took about ten minutes to cut the stems on the roses and arrange them in a vase. "Ready."

"Let's go then." He smiled as I took his arm.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_1 hour later_

"Soo..." I allowed the question to hang in the air.

"Soooo... What?" He inquired teasingly.

"Do you have an answer?" I pushed gently. I braced myself for the unwanted answer.

"Well... After long consideration..." He reached across the table for my hand and I fought the urge to tense. "I'm sorry, Alex, but-" He looked down ashamed. I hung my head. "I have a life here, and it would be very difficult to leave. I'm afraid the only option I have is to say yes." I looked up to see his smiling face.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I fought the urge to leap across the table.

"How could I resist you?" He smiled as he took a bite of his food.

**A.N. I FEEL HORRIBLE!!!!!!!! I'M A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! AN OGRE!!!!!!!! :'( I should have updated sooner... IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, on the bright side, my New York trip is over, and so is softball season, so I should be on here more often :) please forgive me!!!!!!!! You get virtual goodies if you review!!!!!! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arrivals and Plane Rides**

**Part 1**

_Rhi P.O.V._

As soon as I heard about Anna Morgan's plan, I jumped on the next flight to Germany. About eighteen hours after I got the call, I was walking through the airport terminal in Berlin. I looked around trying to find Anna Morgan, when I heard someone yell my name.

"Rhi!" I whipped around to A.M. jumping up and down like a toddler with candy. Tom was standing behind her, his eyes gazing on her adoringly.

"Morgan!" We sprinted to each other excitedly. After spinning around a couple of times, we held each other at arms length.

"It doesn't seem like two months since I last saw you," she stated looking me over.

"Same with you, you haven't changed at all." I laughed.

"I hope not." She laughed as well. "Come on, you gotta meet Tom." She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me a couple of feet until we reached him. "Rhi, Tom. Tom, my best friend-"

I coughed. "Sister." Anna Morgan laughed.

"Yeah. Sister, Rhi." Anna Morgan correced.

Tom looked sober and clean. Dang, a couple of days with A.M. had done him some good. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand first.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said, impressed.

"Do I need to get your bag?" Tom asked, motioning with his eyes to the duffle bag on my shoulder.

"Sure, thanks." I responded as I passed my stuff to him. We stood for a minute. Personally, I was starving.

"Y'all want to get something to eat?" Anna Morgan asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeahh... I'm starving..." I said thoughtfully.

"Me too..." Tom sighed as his stomach growled.

"You're always hungry." Anna Morgan laughed as she playfully slapped his stomach.

"Hey, I can't help that!" He rubbed his stomach where A.M. Had hit him defensively.

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever..." Anna Morgan laughed again. We exited the airport and climbed into the Escalade. "How about we eat at home?"

"Sounds good." Tom and I said in unison.

"Lovely!" Anna looked back at me from the passenger seat with a smile. "You do know how to get to the house don't you?" She double-checked.

"Yeah, I think so." Tom confirmed.

"Okay," Anna Morgan turned to me.

"Where is everyone staying?" I asked, since I had no real clue.

"My place outside of town." I had heard about it. None of us had been to the other's cities yet. Our parents had furnished the houses in our respective city. It was up to us to fix them up. I had a run-down mansion in Paris, complete with a guest house. Summer got an abandoned flat. Alex got a dilapidated penthouse. Anna Morgan got a castle that was falling apart. Anna Morgan's was awful, but she'd gotten most of the work done. From what I had heard, it was kind of finished. Mainly it just liked paint and laying the floor in some places.

"Kay kay," I was excited. It may not be part of the plan now, but we _would_ be painting while we were there. "When is everyone else coming?"

"Within the next few days," she responded.

"Got it. How _is _progress on the house?" I inquired.

"Going pretty good," she smiled, even though she knew that it wasn't the house that I was talking about.

"Good." I smiled. "Have you gone to see Bill?" I mouthed.

"Yeah, Tom told him who he was. Bill believed it. It was really sweet." She mouthed back.

"Awwww!" I finger-clapped silently.

"Yeah." She laughed silently.

"It's too quiet!" Tom screamed as he cranked up the volume of a hip-hop station on the radio. He drove with one hand and pumped the other hand up and down like a rapper. He then proceeded to bob his head up and down and shout the obscene lyrics. A.M. laughed as she turned the radio back down to a normal level. "HEY!" He yelled.

"Who sings that?" Anna asked as Tom turned it back up.

"Samy Deluxe!" He shouted loud and proud.

"Let's keep it that way." Anna Morgan stated as she placed Tom's hand back on the wheel, and turned the music down... Again.

"Yeah, well... Grrr!" Tom crossed his arms as his knees rose to control the slight movements required to keep the car in check.

"Quit bein' a baby!" Anna Morgan laughed, hitting him lightly.

"What was that for?" Tom rubbed his arm. "Abusive." He muttered under his breath.

"You ain't seen nothin' if you think that's abusive. Alex is worse." Anna Morgan chuckled. We turned into the driveway of her house. I was shocked. "Anna..."

"Yes?" She inquired as she climbed out of the Escalade.

"The house..." I breathed.

"Does it look okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Um... Yes!" I shrieked as I rushed through the oak doors.

The foyer was red, with a black table and a houndstooth runner. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. She had turned the foyer into a living memorial of Bear Bryant. Roll Tide.

Off of the foyer was a dining room to seat at least thirty-four people. It was blue with mahogany hard wood floors. The table was also mahogany with blue place mats and white dishes. A brownstone fireplace was set inside the farthest wall on the left.

I moved to the living room. It was sage green, with a black marble fireplace and black Victorian furniture. The ornaments on the furniture were gold, and polished to a shine.

I saw another door to the left out of the corner of my eye. "What's that lead to?"

"Kitchen." Morgan smiled.

"It's amazing." I spun in wonder.

"Thanks... The music room's not finished yet. I thought maybe we could work on it sometime..." Anna glanced at Tom with a smile.

"I told her I would help with the heavy lifting," Tom winked as he hugged Anna tightly around her waist from behind.

"I might take you up on that..." She twisted in his grasp.

"No problem." He bent down and placed a light kiss on her nose.

"Tomi, go get Rhi's stuff, please?" Anna politely asked.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled as he went to get the suitcases.

"When you said progress was good, you weren't kidding." I stated as I watched him leave to get my things.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled.

"I hope we don't suffer setbacks." I voiced one of my greatest fears.

"Me too... Tomi can't afford one..." Anna stared into space.

"I know... At least your beautiful ending has begun." I smiled.

"I know." She smiled back. "And I'm so happy that it is..."

"Did I miss anything?" Tom asked as he set the suitcases on the ground for a moment.

"No, hun, you didn't miss anything." Anna smiled. "Rhi, do you want to go to your room?"

"Sure." I consented.

Anna and Tom led me up the stairs to a bedroom that reminded me of the one back at home.

It was purple, with a black sleigh bed against one wall. A bay window with a black velvet windowseat sat tucked into the farthest wall. The bedspread was varying shades of purple, with black accents. The floors were black hardwood, and a purple rug skirted a side of the bed.

"The others should be here soon. Do you need to sleep?" Anna inquired.

"Sure, might better." I turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for all of this."

"No, thank you." She insisted. "Have a good power nap," she smiled as she closed the door.

I collapsed onto the bed joyfully. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift, and from there a calm sleep over took me...

**A.N. I am soooooooo sorry it has taken me like 2 months to update! I'll try to update more often from now on! :D This is part one of three (arrival wise). The next two chapters will feature Summer/Gustav's and Alex/Georg's arrival. Hopefully I can have those up before too long! :) Anyway, I have to go... D: Good night! REVIEW! :D :D *heartssss***


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **Oh my lord I feel horrible for not updating! I'm sorry, but I lost inspiration totally… The good news is, with holidays comes inspiration. Sooo… this story should **hopefully** be updated soon. Thank you for hanging in here with me. You guys are amazing. Ich liebe dich. **hearts** Morgan


End file.
